


The complications of a secret love

by AdyTower



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Romance, Treason, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdyTower/pseuds/AdyTower
Summary: Melinda May and Phil Coulson are friends for a long time, they have always been together. Everything changes when Melinda gets engaged to her boyfriend Andrew Garner and Coulson can't stop the feelings he's trying to hide from returning.
Relationships: Andrew Garner & Melinda May, Andrew Garner/Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Resign

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story in my head for some time, I have a few more chapters that I want to share with you. I still don't know where this will end, (it's my first story).  
> I have to apologize for the translation as English is not my main language so I'm sorry for the mistakes. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!

Tonight has been very cold, autumn is beginning and the leaves on the trees are slowly beginning to fall. Days in which nostalgia invades the hearts of so many people and Phil Coulson is no exception.

One Sunday morning Coulson wakes up agitated, with a feeling of emptiness in his chest, he knows the feeling very well and sometimes wonders if leaving what could be a normal life to become an agent was a good decision.

Before getting up, he turns to both sides of the room, just to see that he is absolutely alone. "Enough of waiting, you have to act," he says as approaches the edge of the bed.

Phil is a reserved man and gentleman who prefers to conquer a woman with his heart, for him one-night stands have never been a good option. He has fallen in love before or so he thinks, but it is difficult to lead a double life. Being a secret agent and being in love do not go hand in hand, sooner or later people (civilians) become suspicious and ask uncomfortable questions.

On the other hand, creating romantic relationships at work is not a good idea. Coulson has seen good agents lose their minds and, in his opinion, those relationships never end well.

And so the day begins, again alone in this house that he bought just a few months ago.

"Finally a house, a place, something of mine", smiles when he remembers the work it took him to find a house with all these characteristics, a nice and quiet place, close enough to the city to stock up and far enough not to be disturbed.

An amazing sight, especially at night, he can see the stars and breathe fresh air. Most importantly, he is only thirty minutes from work.

"Could this be more perfect?" He wonders, almost trying to convince himself, but in a moment the smile on his face fades.

"What good is all this when I have no one to share it with?" thinks while getting dressed for breakfast. Is alone and cold nights do not help at all.

"So finally a decent breakfast, let's see". Coulson goes back and forth in the kitchen looking for everything he needs and tries to remember the last time he was able to cook at home. To his surprise, the only thing he remembers is work, problems always arise and he always goes to the call of his Director, Nick Fury. "Maybe a sandwich and a cup of coffee aren't bad", he says to himself, coffee is definitely his favorite.

"If only Melinda were here" he says with a sad tone in her voice. "She would surely force me to eat a nutritious breakfast and she would complain about the smell of coffee". A smile is drawn on her face as she imagines the scene.

"Wait!," he says, stopping suddenly.

"Ooh Melinda!" Phil just remembered something he had wanted to forget ever since he found out. And in fact, he had tried so hard that he ended up forgetting it.

Today is the wedding of her best friend and companion Melinda May, and although Coulson wants to find a good excuse not to attend, he knows that he can't let her down, or maybe he's just afraid that she's very upset and lets him know in person at their next workout.

"Maybe that beating hurts less than attending her wedding" he thinks. "Well!"

Quickly drinks his coffee and runs to his room to change. Takes the car keys and start the journey that will take him about an hour.

He knows that if he doesn't hurry, he will be late for the presentation ceremony. Melinda would not forgive him, and he has yet to go through a gift.

******

In the meantime...

Melinda May is sitting in her room, waiting for her mother to help her with the final details. Is brushing her hair while trying to focus and calm herself.

But something is not right, for some strange reason she can't stop staring at her phone screen.

"Phil won't call me today? even if it's to bother me with a comment about my engagement or maybe just say hi. By God, this man!" May rolls her eyes as she pushes her phone away as far as she can.

For a moment she thinks something bad is going on with Phil, maybe Fury sent him back on one of those suicide missions.

"Don't think about that, just focus" thinks to herself as she tries to calm her nerves.

"There's no point in worrying about Phil, in fact he's been acting strange for a long time". Melinda takes a deep breath to calm herself. 

The reality is that a few months ago Coulson started behaving strangely, he has known her for a long time and he knows when something is wrong.

He no longer calls her, does not invite her to lunch or dinner after work. She only finds him in a few training sessions or in the hallways. He only sends a few messages from time to time, always about work.

Everything has changed since she officially started dating her fiancé Andrew, she doesn't have much free time anymore. In fact, their lives have changed, they are no longer the same inexperienced young people as when they met at the academy. All the missions, responsibilities and the speed with which Coulson rises the ranks of the organization.

"Yes! That's why he's so distracted, all those responsibilities, and yes!, it must be that way". Sighs trying to convince herself.

******

Upon reaching the garden her fiancé Andrew along with the guests are already waiting for her. May, who is a little nervous, can't stop looking for Coulson in the crowd.

"Is everything okay honey?" Asks her fiancé Andrew.

"Yes," May says, barely taking her eyes off the crowd.

"You look more beautiful than ever" he whispers in her ear. She looks him in the eye and smiles at him.

Andrew Garner is a prestigious psychiatrist who works as a professor at a university. He knows from experience that something is wrong with his fiancée.

Before the ceremony begins, May takes one last look at the crowd and there he is, finally arriving Coulson.

She can't hide a smile on her face, seeing him arrive reassures her.

"Fence so that was it" whispers Andrew.

May just looks at him a little embarrassed.

******

Coulson can't sit in the front row and he honestly don't want it, but Melinda would surely think he wasn't there on time.

When vows are made to seal the engagement, he can't look, he's looking down most of the time. He's thinking and remembering the old days, those in which it was only them, were always together and were inseparable. The best couple of agents without a doubt.

Suddenly, the first time he saw Melinda May in the halls of the academy comes to his mind. They were both in their early years, as soon as he saw her, he couldn't help but separate her from the crowd, but Phil went unnoticed by her.

The second time he saw her was the following week in his martial arts class.

Melinda immediately caught everyone's attention as she hit three of the best cadets in the discipline.

Everyone was impressed, including Phil. Hand-to-hand combat was never very good for him, in reality his were the theoretical subjects, the exams, the history and of course the Captain America.


	2. Old times

Phil was so distracted watching Melinda that he didn't notice when the class made him a victim of hazing. "Anyone who wants to try to beat Cadet Qiaolian can step forward," the teacher said.

All the cadets backed away at the same time, Phil was exposed but was so distracted looking at May that he didn't even realize it until he heard the professor's voice.

"Phil Coulson? I have to say I'm impressed. Anyway, come forward."

"This couldn't be worse" he thought. "I don't think I can make any more ridiculous than those trained cadets.

"As soon as the order was given, Melinda went on the attack. Coulson dodged his blow with a jump back, but Melinda grinned in amusement and in seconds knocked him down with a kick to the calves. In that moment he knew that turning and running was not an option.

He steeled himself and got up a little stunned. "So, you won't give up?," May said looking him straight in the eyes. Phil got up without saying a word. He simply got into an attacking position, challenging her for more.

Logically this was not a good idea, because in an instant May was on him applying a key to his neck, and of course this woman takes things very seriously, Phil can still remember the pain that lasted for days.

Are the words "and now you can kiss the girlfriend" that brought Phil back to reality. He looked up just at the moment of the kiss that sealed engagement. Now knows he has lost her forever, had his chance and he let her go. More memories start to crop up in his mind, like the day he and May became good friends.

******

It was one of the first days after the holidays, all the cadets returned from sharing Christmas and New Years with their families. Phil as always, was early for his self-defense class, so he made a stop at the bathroom before heading to his respective class.

Phil was about to enter when he heard someone mention May's name. Fortunately, he managed to stop before his presence was noticed and was able to observe one of the cadets who had been defeated by Melinda in self-defense class just a few months ago.

Ethan James was a stocky guy but not very smart when it came to talking, arrogant and mean, especially with the new cadets. Phil decided to stay and listen to more of the conversation, knew was risking more for a girl who did not even know he existed. The conversation centered on a single word: revenge. Apparently Ethan was affected by the fact that a woman made fun of him in front of the whole class, because since that day had lost respect.

Upon hearing this, Coulson got out of there as fast as he could and headed for the bedrooms. He knew exactly which building was the dormitory of Melinda May, one of the most popular cadets at the academy.

"But, isn't all this strange?" He wondered as walked quickly.

Suddenly turning to enter the building, Phil collided with a person. Instinctively he managed to grab him arm before falling. He narrowly lost his balance, but he held firm not to.  
Phil looked up. "Sorry, I don't… you…" He was surprised when see Melinda. She was looking at him with a hard expression on her face, undoubtedly very annoyed. What he didn't know is that she was just trying to hide her impression.

"Are you crazy? Now I understand why we shouldn't run down the hallways."

"No" he paused "I saw you, I'm sorry, I..." Melinda's eyes met Coulson's eyes and in an instant he was mesmerized, thinking that those eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen his life.

"Before you apologize you should start by letting me go," Melinda said in a serious tone looking at his hand that was still holding her arm.

Phil quickly released her arm, blushing a little. "Sorry, my name is Phillip Coulson," he said as he walked over to shake her hand.

"I know who you are," she said.

Wow! She knew who he was, he was stunned but kept keeping himself as seriously as possible.

"I'm Melinda, Melinda May."

Phil didn't really know what to say or how to react. "Of course I also know who you are, everyone here knows you." Said as he helped her pick up the books.

"What do you mean everyone knows me?"

Coulson wanted to articulate his words but nothing came out of his mouth, he felt like a fool. Ok, forget it, May rolled her eyes. "Are you going to class or are you staying?"

"Actually I, well maybe this sounds strange to you but I... I was looking for you."

"Why are you ...?" May was staring at him while she waited for an answer.

"I know, it sounds crazy, maybe we should walk to class while I tell you." Melinda nodded and they both started walking.

Told her what he had heard, and she listened carefully without saying a word. "I'm only telling you this because it's the right thing to do," Coulson finished.

"Good! Don't worry about him, he's not very smart." Phil knew she was right, but he couldn't pretend nothing was wrong. "You're right, I just wanted to tell you. You know, I wanted to do the right thing. Maybe I'll help you and give her what she deserves, maybe I don't know. He kept rambling.

May just looked at him with an amused smile on her face. “Thanks smart boy, but I know how to take care of myself. Also, it won't be the first time he's trying to get revenge, but I'm always one step ahead of him. Thank you anyway. I like you Phil Coulson, I think I owe you one." Melinda's gaze was softer now and her smile more friendly.


End file.
